


like i don't know

by johnllauren



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: Barclay sets down two mugs of tea in front of them. Ned looks down, finds the mug closest to him already containing milk.“I, uh… you told me how you take it.” Barclay says somewhat awkwardly.





	like i don't know

**Author's Note:**

> my first taz fic  
i listened to all of amnesty in two weeks and im finally caught up and very ready to be destroyed tomorrow

Ned was, of course, acting like staying at the Amnesty Lodge overnight was an accident, something he hadn’t realized until it was after midnight and Barclay just told him to stay the night instead of driving home so late. But Ned wasn’t great at pretending to be nonchalant, and in reality he had been acting strange since after dinner, when Aubrey went up to her room. 

It’s two in the morning now, and he’s still sitting up with Barclay in the kitchen. Neither of them seem keen to sleep. Barclay had mentioned it to Ned, said he was welcome to sleep anywhere, but Ned declined, claiming he wasn’t tired. 

Barclay sets down two mugs of tea in front of them. Ned looks down, finds the mug closest to him already containing milk. 

“I, uh… you told me how you take it.” Barclay says somewhat awkwardly. 

Ned nods. It’s been over a month since the last time Barclay made Ned tea, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he takes a sip of tea (which _is_ prepared exactly the way he likes it) and smiles at Barclay. 

There’s silence for a few moments as Barclay takes a seat across from him and they sip their tea, looking at each other while pretending not to. When Barclay speaks, it’s gentle, concerned. “Are you planning on going to sleep tonight?” 

Ned shakes his head. “‘S better to stay awake, sometimes.” He isn’t sure if he’s afraid of the nightmares that are becoming more and more frequent, or if he just wants to spend time with Barclay. 

The remark earns him a nod. “I know.” 

Of course Barclay knows. Barclay’s been doing this crazy monster shit far longer than him. 

“I know it’s hard, Ned, but… you’re doing so well.”

“Not well enough.” Ned bites, almost immediately. 

Barclay raises an eyebrow. “You’re defeating the abominations almost as soon as they appear, Ned, I don’t know what else you could do.’

“People are still _dying_, Barclay. The longer it takes us to kill them, the more people die.” 

Ned hasn’t been able to get the image of Jake crying out of his head. He wasn’t supposed to see it, nobody was, yet he found himself privy to one of Jake’s private moments in what had obviously been a mistake, as Ned is far from an emotions kind of guy. It was the day after the two hornets died, and Jake was making his way into his room, but Ned happened to notice him and see the tear tracks down his cheeks, the redness of his eyes. Jake had never spoken about it. 

“People are going to die no matter how fast you kill the abominations.” Barclay says. 

It frightens Ned that Barclay has seen so much death it almost doesn’t phase him. Sure, Ned doesn’t exactly have the best past, but he’s still phased by _death._ He dreads the day that he becomes the same as Barclay, just treats death like it’s normal. 

“I can’t keep watching people die, Barclay.” Ned says, though it’s born out of cowardice and not wanting that guilt on his conscience. 

“What are you saying?”

“This pine guard shit it’s… it’s too much.” 

Barclay looks confused, threatened, like this has crossed the line from friendly conversation into near treason. “You’re making Kepler better, Ned.” He gets off his chair, moves closer to Ned, looks into his eyes. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Ned says.

“Yes, you can.” 

Ned shakes his head. “Why?”

And then Barclay moves even closer. Ned isn’t used to being this physically close to someone, and he almost goes cross-eyed just trying to focus on Barclay’s face during the second before Barclay brings their lips together. 

Ned definitely makes an embarrassing noise, but they’re the only two people in the room, so it goes unnoticed. Barclay kisses him gently, his lips soft and slow against Ned’s. After a second of shock, Ned kisses him back. Barclay smiles into the kiss, placing a hand on Ned’s waist and kissing him faster, hungrier. Ned reaches up and places his hand on the back of Barclay’s neck, pulling him closer. 

When Barclay pulls away, Ned practically gasps for breath. 

“Was that okay?”

Ned nods. He’s positive he’s blushing like a teenager. He gets off the chair he’s still sitting in and reaches forward to kiss Barclay again. 

Barclay pushes him against the wall of the kitchen with a force that evokes a rather loud noise from Ned. He pulls away again, lips only inches from Ned’s, looking into his eyes. “You good?” 

“Excellent.” Ned responds. 

He’s gone from not believing in monsters to moaning underneath Bigfoot in less than a year. Achievement unlocked. 

And with that Barclay is back to kissing him, biting his lip, sliding his tongue against Ned’s lips asking for permission. Ned opens his mouth in a way that can only be described as obedient, and Barclay deepens the kiss, moving his hands up to Ned’s hair. Ned’s breathing is heavy, but he’s kissing Barclay with just as much fervor. When Barclay breaks the kiss, Ned leans forward in search of his lips, but Barclay moves his lips to focus on Ned’s neck. Ned shudders as Barclay sucks a mark on his neck. Barclay’s beard is rough against the skin of his neck but Ned doesn’t _care,_ it feels like nothing he’s ever experienced before and if Barclay wasn’t pressing him up against a wall his knees would be giving out right now. 

Barclay moves his hands to focus on the top button of Ned’s shirt, but he gets it open with surprisingly little effort and starts kissing along his collarbone, biting the skin as he goes. Ned moans again, much louder as he doesn’t have Barclay’s lips to muffle the sound. 

Barclay looks up at him, sees the look on Ned’s face, and grins. “Should we take this into my room?” He asks.

“_Please._”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr and talk to me about these Boys: lafayettesass


End file.
